


To Meet You On The Other Side

by BlueDiamondStar



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were counting days to meet. On the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Meet You On The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> So with this my muse is officially back. 
> 
> This came to me last night, or to be more specific - this morning.  
> I was listening The Other Side by Evanescence.
> 
> Hope you'll like. I'm. filling an old request/wish of more Kate-loves-Neal storyline. This just came to me out blue.
> 
> May be some OOCness and misspellings. Beep me if something's poking your eye.  
> I'm still adjusting to this kind of typing and trying to recover from work-related depression.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

"Counting the days  
To meet you on the other side  
I will always be  
Waiting  
Until the day that I see you  
On the other side  
Come and take me home  
I'm not giving in  
I want you back  
Holding together by the shards of our past  
Stole my heart away  
I can't let you go  
Break these chains  
And let me fly to you  
High above the world below  
Over and over in my mind  
Counting the days  
To meet you on the other side  
I will always be  
Waiting  
Until the day that I see you  
On the other side  
Come and take me home"

*******~~~~~~~********

 

She was counting every single day for this one. Every week she had one day to meet her love. And every time she could see the relief and endlessly deep love for her burning in his mesmerizing blue eyes. There was incredible joy playing on his face, in his eyes at the sight of her walking into meeting room where they were allowed this precious little time to spend together. Despite the glass wall... 

And when she was back in her apartment she dreamt.  
Of future, of them.  
A place where they could be forever free and truly happy. Somewhere safe and without FBI agents chasing any of them.  
And just for that moment Kate felt like 'happily forever after' was possible...

***

 

He counted every day for only this one. He longed to see her.  
It was so wonderful to see her every week, to talk to her, to imagine just for this one moment they weren't separated by the transparent wall and wasn't sitting in this room surrounded by guards ready to act if he even moved wrong. 

It was all he could get. The only tiny bit of hope in this endless sea of gray and orange. Only piece of sanity.  
And it was his tremendously deep love and affection he felt for Kate, love of his life, the only thing that truly beared any meaning to him. 

And for almost four years he kept hanging onto this one allowed meeting per week. The sight of her beautiful face and gorgeous body. And when he was back on his bunk he could slip away into the dream where they had all the time in the world and nobody was chasing him, and they had everything, where they were happy and raised their children.

Only it was a dream... 

Reality came and crushed him, breaking his heart. He refused to believe.  
So he did the only thing possible- broke out of prison.

And there was bottle... 

But Kate was gone...


End file.
